Many parts of the world that suffer high climatic temperatures, where refrigeration and air conditioning are therefore important, are too remote to have a mains electricity supply. Solar power has the potential to resolve this problem but most solar powered refrigeration systems have the problem that they rely on moving mechanical compressors and other parts that are liable to failure. This makes the existing solar powered systems unsuitable for prolonged use in regions where there is no facility for repair and maintenance. Another problem is that most existing designs are electrically driven and employ photoelectric panels to generate the electricity. Unless provided with electric storage facilities, such designs are unable to function during periods when there is no sunlight. Compounding these problems is often a lack of local skilled maintenance personnel.